Chapter 12 Sailor Jeanne
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo has returned to hsi normal life but sorrow is crashing him, Sailor Moon tries to make him feel better


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 12**

**SAILOR JEANNE**

Ο καιρός περνούσε και του Neo άρχισε να του καρφώνεται στο μυαλό η ιδέα ότι η Μάκο δεν θα ξαναγύριζε σε αυτόν, παρόλα αυτά προσπαθούσε να πνίγει τον πόνο και το θυμό του, μη δείχνοντάς τα.

Αυτόν τον καιρό εργαζόταν πάνω σε ένα σύστημα ασφαλείας για τα Zords, θα ενεργοποιούταν σε περίπτωση σοβαρού κινδύνου και θα επέστρεφαν στην κρυψώνα τους για επαναφόρτιση. Όμως δεν μπορούσε να κάτσει ήσυχος, διάφορες σκέψεις του έκαναν το μυαλό άνω-κάτω.

«Μάλλον πρέπει να το πάρω απόφαση, η Μάκο δεν θα γυρίσει ξανά σε μένα. Απέτυχα. Τουλάχιστον ας συγκεντρωθώ στη δουλειά μου»

Αυτά είπε και πραγματοποίησε τα τελευταία βήματα της εργασίας του, μετά από λίγα λεπτά το σύστημα ήταν έτοιμο. Όταν τελείωσε, έκλεισε τον υπολογιστή του και βγήκε στο μπαλκόνι του σπιτιού του, το βλέμμα του ήταν απλανές και χανόταν στο άπειρο μη μπορώντας να προσδιορίσεις που κοιτούσε.

Στο μεταξύ η Usagi επέστρεφε στο σπίτι της. Δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί αυτό που την περίμενε…

Μια σιλουέτα την παρακολουθούσε συνεχώς και σε κάποια στιγμή εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της.

-Στάσου!

-Ε; Ποια στην ευχή είσαι εσύ;

-Δεν θα σε αφήσω τώρα που σε βρήκα!!!

-Τι θέλεις από μένα;!

-Αυτό ακριβώς θέλω. Εσένα.

-Δεν μου είπες όμως ποια είσαι!

-Ονομάζομαι Jeanne Die Kamikaze και σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία!

Βλέπω ότι έχεις το ίδιο χτένισμα με το δικό μου αλλά αυτό δε σημαίνει πως σκέφτεσαι όπως εγώ.

-Θα το δούμε αυτό! Είπε τότε η Jeanne και άλλαξε μορφή, το ίδιο έκανε και η Sailor Moon.Το παρόν και το μέλλον θα διατύπωναν σε λίγο τα ξίφη τους.

-Καιρός να λύσουμε τις διαφορές μας. Είπε η Sailor Moon βγάζοντας το σκήπτρο της.

-Εντάξει, απάντησε η Jeanne και έβγαλε τη μπάλα με την οποία επιτίθεται. Αμέσως την πέταξε προς τη Sailor Moon, εκείνη όμως ξέφυγε και αντεπιτέθηκε με το σκήπτρο χωρίς να βρει στόχο. Τότε είπε κοροϊδευτικά:

-Χα Χα Χα!!! Αυτό είναι όλο;

-Μη γελάς. Σε λίγο θα γίνεις στρατιωτάκι! Της είπε η Jeanne και πέταξε πάλι τη μπάλα. Όμως αυτή τη φορά την πέτυχε στο χέρι και της αφαίρεσε το σκήπτρο.

Τη φασαρία αυτή άκουσε ο Neo και είπε:

-Τι γίνεται εκεί πέρα; Για να δω…

Όταν είδε τι γινόταν, τα έχασε:

-Μου φαίνεται πως από την απώλεια των δυνάμεών μου έχω παραισθήσεις. Δεν μπορεί, βλέπω 2 Sailor Moon.

Όταν συνήλθε από το αρχικό σοκ, είπε στον εαυτό του:

«Τέλος πάντων, η αληθινή Sailor Moon κινδυνεύει, πρέπει να τη βοηθήσω»

Όμως μέσα στη βιασύνη του, ξέχασε τον Power Morpher, πήρε μόνο το ξίφος. Πάντως τηλεμεταφέρθηκε αμέσως στο μέρος που μαχόταν η Sailor Moon και κρύφτηκε.

Ενώ η Jeanne είχε στριμώξει για τα καλά τη Sailor Moon και με απανωτά χτυπήματα την είχε ξαπλώσει στο έδαφος, όμως εκείνη δεν το έβαλε κάτω. Σηκώθηκε όρθια, πήδηξε ψηλά και κατέβασε το ενεργοποιημένο σκήπτρο. Πριν προλάβει όμως να προσγειωθεί, χτυπήθηκε από μία ακόμη μπάλα και έπεσε με την κοιλιά στο έδαφος.

-Πρέπει να επέμβω!!! Είναι ώρα για….Όχι!!! Ξέχασα τον Power Morpher. Δεν πειράζει όμως, δεν κάνει η στολή τον άνθρωπο, η Jeanne δεν θα ξέρει από πού της ήρθε

-Τώρα ήρθε το τέλος σου! Είπε η Jeanne και ετοιμάστηκε να την αποτελειώσει, όμως μια κραυγή ακούστηκε και ο Neo ήρθε τρέχοντας και μετά από μια τούμπα στον αέρα, την κλώτσησε κάνοντας την πίσω

-Πώς;!!! Αυτό δεν μου το είχες πει!!! Είπε τότε η Jeanne εξοργισμένη.

Τότε ο Neo έτρεξε προς τη Sailor Moon για να δει πώς είναι:

-Είσαι καλά Sailor Moon;

-Έτσι νομίζω. Απάντησε εκείνη.

-Μάλλον έκανα καλά που ήρθα. Κάνε λίγο πίσω να σου δείξω πώς γίνεται.

-Μα…πώς θα πολεμήσεις χωρίς τις δυνάμεις σου;

-Μη φοβάσαι, ξέρω τι κάνω. Της είπε αυτός και χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο επιτέθηκε στη Jeanne σφυροκοπώντας την.

Αρχικά ξεκίνησε με διαδοχικές γροθιές, εκείνη ξέφευγε βέβαια αλλά σε τελείως ανύποπτο χρόνο, της έπιασε τα χέρια, τη σήκωσε ψηλά και την κλώτσησε, έπειτα οριζοντιώθηκε και έγινε σβούρα για να την ξαναχτυπήσει.

-Φοβερό…Παρατήρησε η Sailor Moon.

-Τώρα είναι η σειρά σου. Ορίστε, πάρε το σπαθί μου, θα σου δώσει κι άλλη δύναμη για να τη νικήσεις.

-Ευχαριστώ…

-Δεν κάνει τίποτα, τώρα είναι η δική σου μεγάλη στιγμή. Δειξ'της πως η γενιά μας είναι η καλύτερη. ΕΠΑΝΩ ΤΗΣ SAILOR MOON!!!

-Οκ! Απάντησε εκείνη κι έπιασε το ξίφος. Όταν το έκανε αυτό, ένιωσε μια ασύλληπτη δύναμη να ρέει μέσα στο σώμα της, τόσο που άπλωσε τα χέρια της και έβγαλε μια δυνατή κραυγή, ενώ το σήμα του Δικεφάλου σχηματίστηκε στο μέτωπό της.

-Τι;! Είναι αδύνατον! Είπε η Jeanne έντρομη.

-Τώρα πια δεν έχεις καμία ελπίδα!!!

-Όχι!!! Ποτέ!!!

-Πάντως εγώ σε προειδοποίησα!!!

Τότε η Jeanne σε μια απελπισμένη προσπάθεια, έριξε 3 μπάλες μαζί. Όμως η Sailor Moon τις απέκρουσε στριφογυρίζοντας το σκήπτρο της και μετά της το πέταξε στο χέρι για να την αφοπλίσει, όπως κι έγινε, μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα το σκήπτρο επέστρεψε στο χέρι της.

-Δεν θα τα παρατήσω εύκολα! Είπε τότε η Jeanne κι άρχισε να τρέχει προς το μέρος της Sailor Moon με απειλητικές διαθέσεις.

-Ναι; Τώρα…. θα νιώσεις την αληθινή δύναμη του Δικεφάλου, απάντησε η Sailor Moon και με μια δυνατή κραυγή έτρεξε προς το μέρος της. Σε κάποια στιγμή, αυτή και το σκήπτρο της έγιναν ροζ, ενώ το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου κιτρίνισε, όταν έφτασε κοντά, κατέβασε τα δύο όπα και με δύο χτυπήματα, την ισοπέδωσε.

'Έπεσε τότε ανάσκελα η Jeanne και η Sailor Moon καυχήθηκε για το κατόρθωμά της:

-Τώρα είδαμε ποια είναι η αληθινή καμικάζι. Ευχαριστώ φίλε.

Αυτός της έδειξε το σήμα της νίκης και μετά είπε:

-Κατάλαβες τώρα ποιοι είναι οι καλύτεροι και να θεωρείς τον εαυτό σου τυχερό που δε με γνώρισες με όλη μου τη δύναμη!!!

Νικημένη και ταπεινωμένη η Jeanne εξαφανίστηκε και ο Chilinho με την Sailor Moon έμειναν μόνοι τους.

-Μπράβο σου Sailor Moon. Της είπε τότε.

-Χα! Ευχαριστώ. Απάντησε εκείνη και χτύπησαν τις παλάμες τους.

-Δεν περίμενα ποτέ να συνεργαστούμε τόσο καλά.

-Κι εγώ δεν περίμενα μα σε δω τόσο δυνατό χωρίς το Δικέφαλο. Αλήθεια το σπαθί σου πώς δεν έχασε τη δύναμή του;

-Ξέχασες; Είναι δικό μου δημιούργημα, μόνο εγώ μπορώ να το καταστρέψω.

-Κατάλαβα…

-Δεν πάμε σπίτι τώρα; Έχω δουλειά

-Τι δουλειά;

-Εργάζομαι πάνω σε ένα σύστημα ασφαλείας για τα Zords.

Και προχώρησαν συζητώντας γι αυτό, όταν οι δρόμοι τους χώρισαν, χαιρετήθηκαν και πήγε ο καθένας στο σπίτι του

49


End file.
